Death Eater
by azszhz
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year and there seems to be rumors of a death eater in the Hogwarts itself. What could happen with this death eater, that is if these rumors are even real.


**Note:** This takes place after 5th year but it doesnt follow the 6th book the reason being I wrote it just after I finished the 5th but the 6th wasnt out yet... Rated for some language and something else which I cant mention without giving away the point of this story... RR are greatly welcomed as I like to know how to improve my writing and Flames are welcomed to because those are just funny and the world nows I could use a good laugh...

**Disclaimer:** I do not now or ever will own this show as someone has obviously come up with the idea first and has all rights to it.

* * *

**Death Eater**

It was a normal morning at Hogwarts, or as normal as it could be with all things considered. Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table nibbling on a piece of toast thinking about this school of his. How much it changed from his first year, just how different it really was. About how he was only 16 but the world depended on him and how the world gave up on the only place he felt safe. _It was funny_ he thought _this room use to be full of kids eating, talking, there was noise everywhere and now it might as well be empty. _One look around the room and you could feel how empty it was. The room went from five tables (including the head table) to just two. There was a logical explanation for this; of course, parents didn't feel safe if there kids weren't in their sights, and with Voldiemort alive again parents wanted to know that their kids where safe. Most of the students were pulled out of school so they could be watched, only a handful of each house was left and so they all sat together at the same table and they all shared the same house, Hufflepuff. This house was only chosen because it had the largest room to house all the students that were left.

"Hey, you ok Harry?" Ron broke Harry's concentration but he didn't mind. Harry was prone to over thinking lately and if someone didn't distract him he would only start getting angry and moody and, not to mention, a really nasty migraine. "You had the blank staring off into space look again."

"Oh leave him alone Ron" Hermione was a smart girl but Harry was getting sick of her walking on eggshells around him. Though he was very thankful both his friends were still here instead of stuck at home, where who knows what could get them. Not that Hogwarts was the safest place; there was no such thing anymore, but he couldn't bare it if an owl came to him with the news that one of them was dead.

"I'm fine" he really didn't want to worry his friends but they still gave him worried looks "Really."

Harry was glad when his friends went back to their food, and just when he was going to drift back into his thoughts something caught his eye. It was a fourth year by the name of Allie walking into breakfast late, as usual. She was always disappearing and everybody hated her, except her fellow Slytherins. Well what was left of them anyway, which were only about six students. He remembered the first day of the year when they learned how few students would be attending the school this year, and how they would all be moving into the Hufflepuff house, some students argued against this. They liked the houses they were in, but none of them made a scene like Allie. They had to drag her kicking and screaming from the Slytherin common room, and that didn't even work. She ended up cursing Professor Flitwick and giving McGonagall a black eye. They eventually had to send in Snape to get her out, and surprisingly she came out with him. No blood, no yelling, nothing. She just walked out with her head down behind the potions master. Harry could still imagine the smirk he must have had plastered on him face due to his success. And Allie always snuck back to her old common room in the middle of the night. They knew because Hermione would always see her leave when she was up late doing all her homework. Plus the other girls that shared a room with Allie agreed. She was untrustworthy.

There were tons of rumors about what she did when she went back to the Slytherin common room. Just like any year at Hogwarts news spread fast and everyone had their version of what was happening. The most popular rumor was that she went to the common room to pass secrets on to he-who-must-not-be-named. That she was a death eater student at the school and was spying on Harry and Dumbledore so that the dark lord could gain the upper hand and win this war. After all what better way then an innocent student inside of Hogwarts itself. She had the perfect role, it wouldn't be hard for her pick up information if she knew where to get it and if she was a death eater then she knew how to get it. Then when the students got bored of the idea that she was only talking to him, it evolved into her scanning the school for any loophole in the system so that you-know-who could get into the school itself and destroy whatever he found a threat. No matter what the rumor it was always the same concept Allie was a death eater.

So nobody trusted her or sat near her or did anything they thought she would report back to her master. Voices stopped as soon as she entered a room; as if the sound would curse the building while she was near. The only people that still talked to her were the other slytherin student and they hardly ever talked to her that often. She became the school loner and she didn't appear to mind at all. In fact she seem quite happen to be left alone and away from company. Usually finding the emptiest corner in the common room or class and glaring when anyone got near her. She took up her role as the evil student quite quickly and she did a good job at keeping away from anyone and everyone. So nobody paid attention to her when she took her seat at the table as far away from everyone as she could and started munching on the food near her. Harry quickly ignored her and started talking to his friends.

_**.:' > > > > >':. **_

Sitting in her third class of the day Allie was bored out of her mind. She was sick of listening to Flitwick instruction on the proper way to swish your wand while saying the right spell. She didn't care if she could block a curse better that way or not. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep for a few hours. Maybe make her way down to her old house common room or something. She didn't know, she didn't care, as long as it wasn't school. As long as she didn't have to be here in this stuffy little room listening to the professor go on and on about tedious school work. _If I could just go sit by the lake and lay in the grass. Maybe read a book or just watch the clouds _She though _It would be so nice. _She had all ready successfully covered all her notes with pictures of various ideas. Political satire and little people running for their life from the dreaded monster thing she had in the corner of the page. Fires and destruction and the like, and her personally favorite, Cornelius Fudge walking back and forth across the page babbling like an idiot and pleading for help with the government. Allie was just getting ready to think of a good excuse for leaving the boring class when an owl flew in from the window and landed on the professor's desk.

"Class I will be gone momentarily practice your spells while I'm gone" and with that the tiny professor was gone. Off to where ever the note came from to do whatever he needed to do.

She could feel it instantly, the room and all the students with their silent whispers and their glares, at first she thought it was funny. All their rumors about what she did, and she wasn't going to prove or deny any of them. It was a source of entertainment and she loved to laugh at how ridicules some of them really were. Her personal favorite from the group was that she was Voldiemorts daughter in disguise. That one was obviously not true and she often found herself waking up in the middle of the night with the idea of her mom and He-who-must-not-be-names being together. Frightening really to have those images stuck in her head. Maybe if she was lucky she could get by for the rest of this class without the teacher coming back and forcing her to do some work, and if she wasn't so lucky there was only so many classes before she could go back to her bed and spend the weekend happily avoiding everything that breaths.

When the class was over and the day was done Allie skipped happily back to her room in Hufflepuff. She didn't care that students were staring after her or that they whispered behind her back. She had her day planed out and nothing was getting in the way of that. She wasn't going to do anything for the rest of the day, no homework, no socializing, no sitting in the common room listening to people proclaim how much they hate her, or just listening to people completely ignoring her and going on with their life, none of it. She was going to sleep until nightfall and then… well that was a different plan altogether.

_**.:' > > > > >':. **_

Sweet nightfall Allie thought as she made her way from Hufflepuff, through hallways, to her old house. She was almost there to when the familiar voice of an all to well know potions master stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And why are you out of your bed at this hour?" Allie spun around to face Snape and give him an explanation that would get her off the hook fast, but she found she couldn't think of anything. "The rumors are bad enough and here you are encouraging them. Do you even remember what I told you last time I caught you down here?"

"Don't let me catch you again or it will be a months detention… and no more happiness. You'll make sure of that," Allie recited from their last encounter, doing her best Snape impression even though she knew this was probably the worst moment to act out in any way.

"At least you have a brain to remember things with, though that says little for you actual intelligence. Just because you were in my house doesn't mean I going to go easy on you. I expect to see you for detention tomorrow night 9 o'clock sharp." With these final words he turned around and disappeared into some other area in the dungeon.

The next morning Allie was leaving the Slytherin common room after an uneventful but quite lovely night in which is forgot to sneak back to her bed. She wasn't really paying attention, nor did she really care. For the most part she figured that if one of the professors decided to run out of one of the classrooms, pick her up and dump her in the middle of the lake, leaving her there to swim back on her own, it wouldn't matter and what was bound to happen was bound to happen. Though that didn't stop her from jumping when a voice came out of, what she could only guess, was nowhere. She couldn't even think what someone would want with her now, it was bad enough that the infamous potions master caught her wandering around last night, now somebody else decided they're going to mess with her.

"Where are you going, death eater?" Allie spun around to find the source of the voice. Now what, being the only thing she could think of as she spotted Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

"Do you need anything or are you just going to waist my happiness?" She responded in a sarcastic little fuck off type voice.

"We have decided to figure out once and for all if you really are a death eater, or if these rumors have simply gotten the best of school," Harry stated a bit to proudly while Ron stood in the background nodding his head.

With that to two boys grabbed her by the arm and started to drag Allie to some unknown location. They walked through the halls of the dungeon, the paintings on the walls watching curious to see what was going on. Every student they passed got the news to follow the duo as they dragged Allie along. Soon almost everyone that was in the dungeons of the school was tagging along to see and many had sent friends to recruit more people to come along. Soon she could see their destination, they were leading her quickly down the hallway straight toward the Great Hall. Once inside the made their way straight for the head table and jumped right up still dragging her along with them.

"Does everyone here want to find out the truth about out little Allie here?" Ron yelled out to the crowd that was quickly growing inside the Great Hall "We figured it out. If she's a death eater then she must have the mark. We have come here today to find that mark and find the truth." Still yelling like it was some great event, and to the school it was. "We're going to strip her down until we find it" At these words Allie started fighting for escape, using whatever means she could, but it was all in vain. They had a firm grip on her and they had no intentions of letting her go.

Rapidly they started pulling of cloths, her school robs, her shirt, her pants, until she was all but naked and humiliated in her bra and panties, in front of the crowd of cheering students, waiting for the evidence they wanted. Harry and Ron searched ever inch of exposed flesh from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head until they had to give up. The search had failed; there was no dark mark upon her skin. There was no sign at all that she had been near the dark lord in her entire life. The rumors of the death eater that attended Hogwarts had been completely disproved and now everybody from the firsts years to the teachers knew it. Allie was not a Death Eater, but she was mad and look as if she were ready to kill anybody that even so much as looked at her funny.

"You want to know the truth?" Allie glared at the room from her position on the head table with both Ron and Harry on either side of her. "I don't worship the Dark Lord, I don't sneak away to tell him everything I've found out about Harry fucking Potter. I go down to the slytherin common room to get high!" and with that she jumped off the table and headed to the door. Everybody just staring after her in blank confusion

"Wait!" oh course Herminie had to speak up from her spot near the head table and figure things out "Why do you have to go to the slytherin common room?"

"Because it has the best hiding places." Allie said with a smirk and she was gone.

* * *

**Note:** See I told you I couldnt warn you about the slight and insignificant mention of drugs... If I did then you wouldnt have thought she was a death eater (If I managed to even trick one person which I really doubt)  



End file.
